smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miracle Smurfette (Hero Stories)
"She's everything I want in a daughter!" '- Smurfette to Hero' Morvan "Miracle" Smurfette '''(known mostly as '''Miracle) is a Smurf character that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information She is the daughter of Hero and Smurfette, who was born 9 months after Smurfette was given the gift of child by Mother Nature, 5 years after her marriage to Hero. Before she was born, however, it was told that the chances of Smurfette becoming pregnant was very slim due to her being in her elder years. When she was born she was given the name of "Miracle" due to the slight chances Smurfette had of becoming pregnant. Like her half-sister Saviour Smurfette, she was born with a H mark on her forehead, which is actually the legendary "Mark of the Guardian", but instead of brown hair, she was born with her Mama Smurf's blond hair. During her Smurfling years, she was subjected to constant attention from the male Smurfs of her generation, due to them being infatuated with her. They tried wooing her with various gifts and presents, but the pressure got too much for her and she sought comfort from her parents. On the eve of her 70th birthday, she began to suffer from mysterious visions about becoming an evil Smurf with black hair and grey skin. She told her parents about the visions and they explained the origins of her Mama Smurf and told her that as long as her heart remains pure and full of goodness then nothing will happen. But her visions eventually came to fruition, when Gargamel II cast a spell on the water of the River Smurf to transform her into the evil Smurf she became in the visions. She was later returned to normal, when her Papa Smurf, Mama Smurf, her Grandpa and Grandma Smurf, and the rest of her uncle Smurfs and aunt Smurfettes forced Gargamel II to give them the antidote. Upon her progression into early adulthood, she became interested in a traveling elf musician named Bombollino, and proved his innocence after the other Smurfs thought him to be guilty of stealing their food after spending the night in the storage hut. She also helped rescue him after he was captured by Gargamel's namesake descendant. In her adult years, during the year which was known as The Year Of Death, she married Hefty's son, Brutus, and later has a son with him. Personality Her personality is identical to that of her Mama Smurf, she also possesses the same Kai abilities as her Papa Smurf, though she doesn't consider herself a fighter. She is kind and friendly towards her fellow Smurfs. She looks up to her mother as a role model and wishes to be just like her. Like her mother, Miracle is a very talented singer and has performed music on occasion for her fellow Smurfs. Relationships *'Hero' is her father, whom she loves dearly. *'Smurfette' is her mother, whom she also loves dearly. *'Saviour' is her half-sister, who trains her in the use of her Ki energy. *'Vexy' is her godmother. *'Fergus' is her godfather. *'Brutus' is her best friend and future husband. *'Sassette' is her adopted older sister. *'Nat', Slouchy & Snappy are her adopted older brothers. *'97 male Smurfs' are her adopted uncles. *'97 Smurfettes' are her adopted aunties. *'Papa Smurf' is her grandfather. *'Mother Smurfette' is her adopted grandmother. *'Gargamel' would be be considered her "grandfather". *'Bombollino' is one of her friends, whom she met whilst out helping her fellow Smurfs gather wheat in a human farmer's fields. She proved his innocence after Brutus tried to frame him for theft of their supplies. and also rescued him from Gargamel II. Appearance When she is a baby, she wears a white sleeper and white Smurf hat. When she is a Smurfling, she wears a gold Smurf hat, she would have her hair in either two ponytails or have it flowing in similar style to her mother, wears white soft ankle-fitted shoes and a white frilly flower shaped dress. When she is an Adult, she would wear a gold Smurf hat, a bra and a pink flower shaped dress. Naughty When she was transformed into the evil Smurf she saw herself become in mysterious visions that she was suffering from on the eve of her 70th birthday, her attire stays the same, but her skin becomes grey and her hair becomes black. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actress for when Miracle is an Infant would be Julie McWhirter, who voiced Baby Smurf in the cartoon show. The desired voice actress for when Miracle is a Smurfling would be Tara Strong, who is known as the voices of Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, Raven from Teen Titans, Omi from Xiaolin Showdown and Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The desired voice actress for when Miracle is an Adult would be Erica Mendez, who voices Melissa Shield in the My Hero Academia: Two Heroes movie, and is currently the voice of Noire in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Her desired singing voice would most likely be Idina Menzel, known mostly as the singing voice of Elsa from Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. Trivia *Credit goes to Vic George for her Infant pose, as it is based on his character, Psycheliana Smurfette. *If she has her hair flowing as a Smurfling, she would look like her mother when she was a Smurfling. A reference to the time Smurfette became a Smurfling in the cartoon show episode "Smurf Van Winkle." *Her appearance as an adult Smurf bears resemblance to that of her mother. *Her Zodiac sign is Sagittarius, as her birthday is November 24. *Her adult profile is based on Numbuh 404's sketch of Moxette in the Sony Pictures' style, so credit goes to her. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Smurfettes Category:Babies Category:Characters with markings Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Saviour's generation Smurfs Category:Original character creations Category:Ki channelers Category:Flight-able characters Category:Hero's family members Category:Hefty's family members Category:Smurfette's family members Category:People with supernatural power